


Experimenting

by SkinnyProcrastinator



Series: CurvyPragmatist One-shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyProcrastinator/pseuds/SkinnyProcrastinator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fourth of my one-shot prompts, the original prompt will be at the bottom of the fic to avoid spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimenting

“Oh! Yes! Emma!” Regina moaned.

Emma frowned but continued thrusting her two fingers that were buried deep inside the brunette.

“Oh, yes,” Regina whispered as she leaned back into the mattress.

Emma leaned forward and took Regina’s naked breast in her mouth and ran her tongue around Regina’s nipple.

“Yes! Like that!” Regina commanded wildly.

Emma frowned again. While Regina was making all of the right noises during their first sexual experience it was obvious that she wasn’t as into it as her verbal responses indicated.

“Yes! Yes!” Regina screamed and her body tensed and then collapsed onto the bed. “Darling, that was wonderful,” Regina said with a smile.

Emma stopped moving her fingers and detached her mouth from Regina’s breast and sat up a little while she debated whether or not to say anything. When they had started dating three weeks earlier they had both made a promise to be honest with each other and not keep secrets.

“Regina,” Emma said tentatively.

“Yes, dear?” Regina said as she softly panted to regain her breath.

“Regina, you know I have my fingers inside you?” Emma continued.

“Quite aware.” Regina grinned flirtatiously.

“So.. I know you didn’t just come,” Emma finished softly.

Regina paled. “What do you mean? Of course I did.”

“Regina, if you came.. I would have felt it. And.. you’re not that wet,” Emma said with a hesitant frown. “Please, don’t pretend with me. I’m an adult, we can talk about this. Did I do something wrong?”

Regina swallowed and Emma gently removed her fingers.

“I.. don’t know what you’re talking about,” Regina said but Emma could see the lie in her face immediately.

“Yes, you do. What is it?” Emma asked carefully.

Regina pushed herself into a sitting position at the head of the bed and grabbed a pillow from beside her and held it in front of herself, partly to cover her nudity and partly for comfort.

“I don’t enjoy sex,” Regina admitted quietly and without making eye contact with the blonde. “Never have. I’ve always faked orgasms. I’m sorry, Emma, it’s nothing you’ve done.. its me. I’m broken.”

“You’re not broken,” Emma quickly said while her mind reeled to deal with new information. “We’re all different.”

Regina snorted a laugh.

“What? It’s true,” Emma pressed.

“Maybe,” Regina allowed. “But I think it’s fairly common to enjoy physical contact and I am in the limited minority to not enjoy it. Hence why I fake enjoyment, I know it’s an important part of a relationship.”

Emma licked her lips distractedly as she thought about what to say, she knew that the conversation was difficult for both of them but she also knew that it was important to get it right.

“But I understand,” Regina continued, her voice catching slightly as she did. “I understand if you don’t want to be in this anymore, I can’t give you what you need.”

“What?” Emma’s eyes snapped up to meet Regina’s uncertain expression. “No, no, of course I..” Emma took a deep breath to stop herself from getting tongue-tied. “I want this. I want to be with you. Sex or not.”

Regina let out a sigh but seemed unconvinced. “Well, don’t rush into decisions now, I know this is a lot to take in.”

“You’re right, it’s a lot to take in,” Emma agreed. “But I’m not going anywhere. Yes, I.. desire you.. physically.. but that’s not all this is.”

Regina smiled but Emma immediately recognised it as her façade slamming into place, the brunette nodded and excused herself to the bathroom. 

Once Regina was locked in the bathroom Emma flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling as she considered how to put Regina at ease and somehow further discuss the situation.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the disastrous attempt at love making and Emma had done her best to avoid the subject and do some damage limitation with Regina. She had upped the number of dinners and lunches they shared but other than that made sure that nothing changed in their interactions from her perspective.

Regina’s nervousness had been palpable immediately after the fateful evening but she had slowly gotten back to her normal self.

Emma was keen to learn the rules of engagement and analysed every single aspect of their relationship to be absolutely sure that Regina felt safe and happy with what they were doing. To her relief it seemed that kissing and hugging was still very much on the menu with Regina initiating many a make-out session in front of the television in the evenings after Henry had gone to bed.

One night after a delicious home-cooked meal and an evening in front of the television Regina turned to face Emma and seriously stated. “I want to talk about.. you know.”

Emma looked at the empty bottle of wine on the coffee table which Regina had consumed by herself over the course of a little over an hour, not to mention the cider she had after dinner.

“We don’t have to,” Emma said carefully.

“I want to,” Regina pressed.

“Okay,” Emma replied, mentally crossing everything that she could that the conversation would be productive and not harmful to their still fledgling relationship.

“I,” Regina paused and stared at the floor for a moment as if to catch her train of thought again. “I.. realise that you have needs. Needs that aren’t being met..”

“Regina..”

“No, I want to say this,” Regina said as she sat up a little straighter. “I.. I enjoy some aspects of a physical relationship but I don’t.. finish.”

Emma also sat up a little straighter, she hadn’t expected Regina to open up about the subject again so soon and she was eager to get more information. “Okay,” she said readily. “So, there are some things you might want to try again?”

“Yes,” Regina said very quickly causing Emma to smile and her to blush.

“I’d.. I’d like that,” Emma said with a shy nod. “We can explore, see what feels good and what doesn’t. There doesn’t have to be any expectations.”

Regina blushed and looked away as she took a deep breath and Emma wondered what was going to be said next.

“When I first arrived in Storybrooke,” Regina started nervously. “I.. saw some.. television.. after dark.”

Emma frowned until the meaning suddenly hit her. “You mean porn?”

Regina blushed bright red and Emma had to stop herself from smiling at the adorable creature on the opposite end of the sofa.

“Yes,” Regina admitted eventually. “And I realised how.. abnormal I am.”

“What?” Emma said quickly. “No, no, no. You can’t base anything off of what you saw.”

“I looked online,” Regina continued. “A lot of different media, video and written material is the same. The woman is highly sensitive to touch, has several orgasms..”

“Regina,” Emma scooted closer to the brunette. “You really can’t think of that as the norm. Its entertainment, the porn industry is catering to men and a fantasy.”

“But I read books and fiction too,” Regina pointed out.

“All perpetuating the same myths,” Emma said. “Sex sells. What do you think sells more, a woman having twelve orgasms in thirty minutes and fainting every time someone blows on her nipple or a woman having one orgasm after a three hour-long session?”

“Three hours?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

“Whatever it takes,” Emma grinned.

* * *

A month went by and Emma moved in with Regina, it was just easier than remembering to pack an overnight bag for the times she slept over. At least that was how they disguised it, the truth was that neither had ever felt so close to another person and hated being apart. The change in living arrangements cemented the relationship.

Sex was sporadic to say the least. Following the drunken confessions Emma had convinced Regina to let her try a variety of things and Regina was slowly opening up and finding more enjoyment in the physical side of things.

Regina put all of her porn-watching research to good use and satisfied Emma time and time again. It was during one evening when Regina was attempting to give Emma a third orgasm that Emma had an epiphany.

Emma enjoyed sex, she relaxed and enjoyed it and as a result she came hard and often. But she knew that orgasms were tricky things for people who couldn’t relax. While attempting to hurry up and come for a third time so she could get some sleep before she got hungry and needed to visit the kitchen for a midnight snack, Emma realised that thinking about the act of trying to come was what was preventing her from doing so.

She realised that she needed to get Regina to relax and maybe, in time, she would be able to feel more pleasure. Maybe even orgasm. The revelation allowed Emma to relax and she filed away a mental note to talk to Regina about it later.

* * *

“Anything?” Emma asked.

“No,” Regina shook her head.

“Now?” Emma asked as she adjusted her fingers inside her girlfriend.

Regina shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s not unpleasant..”

“But it’s not setting the world on fire either, I get it,” Emma said. “How about a strap on?”

Regina raised an eyebrow, “is this supposed to be turning me on or you?”

Emma blushed, she had admitted that she loved the idea of pounding something into Regina and the idea of using a strap on really drove her wild.

“Well, I won’t pretend I wouldn’t enjoy it..” Emma admitted with a grin.

Regina held out her hand and in a flash of purple smoke a dark purple strap on and black leather harness appeared in her hand.

Emma grinned as she took it from Regina’s open palm. “Where have you been hiding this?”

“The one place you’ll never go,” Regina said as Emma adjusted the straps and put the harness on.

“Your vault?” Emma asked.

“The cleaning cupboard,” Regina said with a grin.

“Oh, you think you’re so funny,” Emma rolled her eyes. “Pass me the lube?”

Regina reached out and picked up the bottle from the bedside table and handed it to her lover. She was still surprised and relieved that they could so easily discuss sexual matters and had fun playing in the bedroom, even if Regina still felt a little like she was faulty somehow.

“Okay, are you sure you want to do this?” Emma said as she knelt on the bed and looked down at Regina’s naked body. The dark purple strap on gleaming in the light from the table lamp.

“Yes,” Regina said as she licked her lips. She had to admit the prospect was quite intriguing, especially as she knew Emma would enjoy the experience so much.

Emma grabbed Regina’s toned thighs and pulled her down the bed a little and spread Regina’s legs a bit wider to accommodate herself. She positioned the dildo and gently pressed it at Regina’s entrance, which gave way easily.

“Oh,” Regina sighed in pleasure.

“You like that?” Emma asked as she eased the dildo all the way in.

“Yes, it’s rather pleasurable,” Regina admitted.

Emma drew the dildo out again and Regina hummed in contentment at the feelings.

“Don’t be gentle,” Regina said before growling, “fuck me with it.”

Emma moaned at the expletive and started to thrust deeply into Regina. The blonde leaned forward and placed a hand on either side of Regina’s head and thrust her hips hard and fast.

“Oh, God, Regina..” Emma said as the sensation of the movement starting to overcome her.

Emma opened her eyes and saw that Regina was biting her lip in pleasure and her brown eyes were wide open and full of surprise.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked.

“Yes.” Regina said in between panting breaths. “Don’t stop.”

Emma didn’t, she continued to pump hard and fast in and out of Regina.

“Make noise,” Regina ordered.

“Er,” Emma strained to understand what Regina meant.

“Sigh, moan, swear, do something,” Regina said frantically.

It was then that Emma understood that Regina got off on her vocalisations. Thankful that Henry was at a sleepover at his grandparents Emma let rip and started panting, crying out, swearing, moaning and more. The more noise she made the more excited Regina became and Emma realised that for the first time Regina was thrusting her own hips up to meet every thrust of Emma’s.

Regina’s soft moans told Emma that Regina was enjoying it as much as she was and Emma continued to pump in and out of her for as long as she could manage. After ten solid minutes at full power she was dripping in sweat and her arms could barely hold her weight any longer.

“Come,” Regina whispered to Emma as she could see the blonde was about ready to collapse from the exertion.

Emma didn’t need to be told twice and dropped onto Regina as she came in a shuddering heap. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma’s back and held her gently as the waves of pleasure rippled through her body.

* * *

They discovered that what really turned Regina on was seeing and, more importantly, hearing Emma turned on. Over the next few weeks they experimented with what turned Emma on and made her as vocal as possible in order for Regina to feel the knock on effect. What they discovered turned Emma on the most, much to Regina’s amusement, was combining food and sex.

Another month passed and Emma convinced David to take all of the scouts on a camping trip, which obviously included Henry, and they had a long weekend to experiment.

On Friday afternoon Regina left the office early and baked a batch of chocolate sponge fairy cakes, although she called them small cakes rather than fairy cakes because she still couldn’t stand any of the winged demons as she referred to them.

When Emma returned from work there was a note in the kitchen beside a jar of Nutella and a can of whipped cream, which was obviously going to be used for sexual purposes because no cook of Regina’s calibre would ever use cream from a can.

Come upstairs, bring these with you.

Emma didn’t hesitate and grabbed the containers and ran up the stairs two at a time.

Two hours later Emma had consumed half a jar of Nutella, the entire can of whipped cream and several small cakes. Having had her hunger thoroughly satisfied, both in her stomach and elsewhere, Emma flopped face down into the bed to regain her breath.

Regina looked down at her breast and noticed a small line of Nutella remained on her nipple. She run her finger over the chocolate and licked it up and then smacked Emma’s bare bottom.

“Ouch.” Emma laughed. “What was that for?”

“Leaving chocolate on my breast,” Regina said as she looked at the slight red mark on the white skin. She slapped Emma’s bottom again, harder this time and smiled at the crack that echoed the room.

“Ouch!” Emma shouted but was still laughing.

Regina licked her lips and quickly swung her knee over and straddled Emma’s bottom, her knees on either side of Emma’s hips. She lowered herself down so her pussy connected with Emma’s soft, white skin and bit her lip at the sensation.

“Mmm,” Emma moaned with pleasure at the feel of Regina against her.

Regina rocked slowly, experimenting with different angles until she found one she liked and started to ride Emma.

“Oh, yes, Regina,” Emma said as she felt her body being ground into the mattress.

Regina reached forward and placed her hands on Emma’s shoulders and started to grind harder and faster. It was a new position and the most excitable that Emma had known Regina to be and she hoped that this might be the night when Regina finally let go. Emma moaned and panted loudly, she didn’t have to fake or embellish anything because the thought of Regina riding her, using her, was a huge turn on.

“Fuck,” Regina muttered and Emma knew it was on, Regina rarely swore and usually only to get a reaction from Emma, never from her own pleasure.

Regina was frantically moving over Emma’s bottom and grinding hard as she panted for breath.

“Use me,” Emma whispered. “Fuck me, Regina, please.”

Regina stilled and Emma attempted to turn her head to see what was happening but Regina’s hands were tightening into her shoulder blades and preventing her from being able to move. Suddenly Emma could feel Regina’s hips shuddering slightly and she heard Regina’s breath coming in short pants.

It was over in a second and Regina flopped onto the bed beside Emma and stared up at the ceiling in shock. Emma didn’t have to ask, she could feel the wetness trickling over her bottom and smiled at Regina. Regina turned her head to regard Emma and smiled a dazzling smile.

“Wow,” Regina breathed after a while.

“Yep,” Emma agreed.

Regina turned to look at the ceiling again and Emma could tell the brunette was plotting something.

“What are you thinking?” Emma asked softly.

“Oh,” Regina sighed casually before an evil grin covered her face. “Just that we have the whole weekend to explore what other parts of your delicious body I can ride to completion.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Regina can’t orgasm and Emma helps her learn how.


End file.
